Digimon Tamers : The rise of the true king
by reizo87
Summary: 2 years after parasimon invasion. Now the tamers are in the middle of card game. The old enemies attack. What will they do ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disc : I don't own digimon**

Chapter 1

The rise of the true digimon king

2 years has passed since the last parasimon invasion. Takato, Ruki, Hirokazu, Kenta and Ryo attended digital card championship. All of them had been success to the quarter final. It's the big day for all of them, especially Hirokazu and Kenta who didn't enter quarter final. Hirokazu and Kenta thought,'this was because digimon king (ryo) with us.'

When waiting for the round to start, suddenly the group of dark digimon attacked. The people ran out while the tamers handled this. But, something accident happened. This was Belial myotismon with all his soldiers and generals. They wanted to rule human world. Of course the tamers didn't allow this to be happen.

Ruki, Kenta and Ryo digimon appeared beside them. While Takato ran to the park to pick guilmon. Henry knew about this and ran to the avenue. Hirokazu ran also to his home to pick guardromon. Ruki,"Ryo, let's biomerge, we will not be able to defeat them if we stay in our ultimate." Ryo nodded and talked,"Last time when i helped my friend in other dimension, we needed more than 3 mega and a lot ultimate to defeat them, we must try to fightor our world will face its destruction." And when they wanted to start biomerge, Henry arrived and said,"Let's go."

Biomerge Activate

_Matrix Evolution_

Renamon... evolved to ... Sakuyamon

Cyberdramon... evolved to ... Justimon

Terriermon... evolved to... Mega gargomon.

Belial Myotismon ,"Oohhh. There are still chosen children in this world. And it's my pleasure that i will have been able to revenge for what you have done last time especially you, Ryo along with the other digidestined."

Justimon,"NOoo, We will make sure this time you will delete completely."

Belial myotismon,"Try it."

After that, Sakuyamon, justimon and mega gargomon advanced to belial Myotismon. They had to face a lot of soldier of belial myotismon while protecting people who wanted to watch. One of the belial myotismon soldier escaped from their view and wanted to attack some people while guardramon came to rescue.

Kenta,"Marine angemon, use your power to protect us."

Marine angemon,"Pu...pu...PU..."

Belial myotismon then used his technique ,"Demon Slash" and made all the tamers fell back. And used ,"Chaos Blast" toward Sakuyamon who saw this as nightmare. Sakuyamon."Oh shit! i will not be able to generate shied." While Justimon, Guardramon, Kenta, Hirokazu, Megagargomon, marine angemon looked fear and shouted ,"RUKIIII"

Takato was still in the way to go back to the avenue when suddenly heard this and shouted,"Biomerge active." "Matrix evolution." and fastly went to avenue and when the blast wanted to hit sakuyamon, Gallantmon used his power,"ROYAL SABER."

After the explosion, Sakuyamon was surprised and said,"I am still alive ?" and saw gallantmon in front of her. Ruki, who was inside sakuyamon felt something different inside her. She asked renamon ,"Do you feel something warmth when gallantmon saved us ?" Renamon said,"Yeah, i feel too. Maybe this is your feeling Ruki, i know that you love Takato for what he had done to you." Ruki blushed madly and talked,"Shut up renamon, let's finish this fight." Renamon nodded.

"Thanks for saving us Galllantmon."said Sakuyamon.

Gallantmon nodded and headed to battle. Belial myotismon saw this and laughed,'this will be interesting.' And gave the order to attack with full power. Justimon, Mega gargomon were surprise. They couldn't hold and back dedigivolve to Ryo, Cyberdramon, Henry and Terriermon. Gallantmon saw this and shouted ,"All of you fall back, i will handle this."

"Takato don't be ridiculus. You will not be able to handle this alone." Ruki said from Sakuyamon.

"I don't want everybody to die. I will try my best to protect my friend. I want to protect you Ruki. I love you." Takato said.

Ruki heard about this. It made her cheek became red. But before she could speak anything, gallantmon had already advanced to the enemies.

"ROYAL SABER" "FINAL ELYSION" were the techinques Gallantmon used which effectively to eliminate major of enemies. Seeing this, Belial myotismon advanced toward him and shouted ," Demon Slash" gallantmon blocked with his shield. Since if he evaded, the technique would attack the innoncent people. "ROyal saber" and belial myotismon easily defended from this attack and told," Only this ?" and made another his big attack ." Pandemonium"

Gallantmon fell down with the burnt sensation around him. Ryo,"I can't believe this. he is stronger than i face it last time."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Belial myotismon said.

Takato felt burn and fell unconsious but somebody spoke thru his mind ,"Do you want power ? What for ?" he said,"I want power to protect my friends, my family and... my beloved one." he said,"If i have given this, what will you do next ?" Takato thought for a while and said,"I will use only to fight very strong digimon which invade my world." he said,"Is your beloved one who is digimon queen / Ruki Nonaka ?" Takato said,"Y-yes." He nodded and talked,"You don't need power my friend, i will active your secret power which deep inside you. It's the power of true digimon king." Takato eyes wide opened and said,"D-digimon king ?" "I think that's Ryo's" He said,"No Takato. The power of the real digimon king slept upon you. I will need to reactive the power if you want." Takato said,"...Okay my friend, i am ready, will you reactive my power now ? my friends are in a great danger."

Then the brightest light came from gallantmon body. Belial myotismon surprised about this. he didn't believe that he had active some problems which would make him delete forever. Takato's friends and the people around were also surprise. Hypnos and the monster maker team were also surprise when they saw the monitor. Shibumi said,"We can't stop this. it's power is too far from our grip. This is the true Digimon king power. Don't analyze or our machine will break!" Yamaki and the other monster maker members were surprise to listen about this and they nodded.

Gallantmon MODE CHANCE...

GALLANTMON CRIMSON SUPERIOR MODE

It's not regular gallantmon. There were crimson armor in all gallantmon body. There was also The king logo with the gold one in the body and the head protector became Gold. While the wings became gold colours. The techniques were same with crimson mode but with extra 3 more techniques. "KING JUDGEMENT" which was the strongest attack from this mode.

Sakuyamon said,"beautiful" Ruki is surprised to see this. All tamers and all people who watched also surprised. They felt this like this was their true king and they didn't know that there was this digimon.

Belial myotismon saw this as fear and used its technique which all useless. Gallantmon crimson superior mode then dashed with light speed with attack "Invisible sword" And powered his weapon to do ,"Final Justice" this attack gave enough damage before belial myotismon combined with all the follower which make its stronger and bigger.

Gallantmon saw this and Takato said to guilmon ,"Can you make time for me to speak privately with Ruki ?"

Guilmon said," Okay, i will try." And with his power," SUN LIGHT RAYS" gave belial myotismon blinded for a while. This chance was used by Takato to speak privately to Ruki.

"Ruki, can you hear me ?"

"Yeah, googlehead. what do you want ?"

"Don't be cruel like that Ruki, i want to say this to you before anything happen to me after this that I... I.. LL..Love you Ruki."

Ruki heard this and made her cheek red like her hair and said,"Shut up googlehead, we are in war."

"I know Ruki, but to delete this digimon, i need to use my power in high percentage which will make me to instant die or disable. This mode i can achive since i have concerned to protect my friends, family and especially you Ruki."

Before Ruki could say anything, Belial myotismon had returned from blind. And Gallantmon crimson superior mode didn't have the choice other than power up his weapon. Belial myotismon ,"Curse you." and with his big hand, he wanted to swallow gallantmon crimson superior mode. But before that happen, everybody could hear someone shouted.

"KING JUDGEMENT"

It gave the destruction power and lighten the world for 2 minutes that made everybody see. Ruki didn't believe this and shouted,"TAKATOOOO NOOOO" and because of the impact, sakuyamon was dedigivolve to Ruki and renamon.

Henry saw his d-arc and he saw nothing. While his father contacted him to tell that only 1 signal detected. Ryo wanted to ask cyberdramon to check but it couldn't walk. It's power had depleted. Kenta asked Marine angemon to see what was that while pointing his hand toward the sky. And with his d-arc, Kenta saw some horrific scene which Kenta shouted ,"OH MY GOD" and the other tamers hurrily saw Kenta's d-arc. The horrific scene was Galantmon crimson superior mode with bloody cut along his body and didn't move. Marine Angemon wanted try to heal him, but some light canceled its process. And appear in front of them Azulongmon in hologram mode.

Chapter 1 finished.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAYyy... let's continue.

**Chapter 2**

"Good afternoon tamers."

Henry,"What's happened azulongmon ?"

"I am still a little know about this. But, the sure thing is this is forbidden power which was seal by goldramon long time ago. When goldramon made us long time ago, he also gave us the knowledge about this. He said that When the time is come, we must find mate for him as quickly as possible before he goes berserk and the time limit is maximum 60 minutes from his first apperance."

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT ?"

Ryo,"I haven't known about this... maybe this is the legendary digimon ?"

Azulongmon,"This is not legendary digimon Ryo. He is the true digimon King who ruled both universe peaceful along time ago. Maybe you will ask why he had to seal for long time ? he was sealed by goldramon when he would go berserk and before that happened, he had asked goldramon to perform seal process. I don't know what happened when he first appear in this world. His power brings the great earthquake and tsunami around digital world."

Renamon,"So how we can make him back to normal before berserk ?"

Azulongmon,"There is only 1 way. That is the chosen mate must swear for the heaven and earth that mate will not leave him forever and if you see his body with gold aura after mate says that, in this situation, she must kiss him in lips with passion."

Ruki, Jeri, Ryo, Henry, Kenta ,Hirokazu,"WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

Takato parents along with other parents arrived in the location, when they saw azulongmon, henry took the lead for explaination which leaded Mie wanted to collapse and cries.

Ruki sighed. _'It seems that i must handle this alone.'_ Ruki thought.

There was a silent among them before azulongmon made another anouncement. "Tamers, your time is near. It's only left 30 minutes before he has gone to berserk and destroyed all the things."

Ryo, Kenta, Hirokazu forced Jeri to go to him to try it. With the help from azulongmon, Jeri appeared besides him and did as azulongmon told and the results was no aura comes from gallantmon crimson superior mode. Jeri felt sad, but she thought that the feeling inside her for Takato was like brother and sister feeling.

Ruki said,"It seems i need to go."

Ryo, Henry, Kenta, Hirokazu, and her mother were surprise hearing this.

Ryo,"You are my queen wild cat, not him."

Ruki,"Shut up Ryo! i am not your queen." after saying that, Ruki launched kick to Ryo.

Azulongmon,"Are you ready ?" and Ruki nodded. With instant, Ruki appeared besides Gallantmon crimson superior mode.

"Takato, i am realizing now, that you have been serious before this happened. I thought that you wanted to make fun with me like Ryo, Hirokazu, Kenta. Please wake up Takato, i love you too. I swear that i will not leave you alone. i will be your wife Takato in the future." and Ruki tears fell down to gallantmon's face.

Suddenly, from gallantmon crimson superior mode emitted bright light which surprised everyone, but Azulongmon told,"This is the time. Kiss him now!" Ruki immediately kisses him passionly which make him digivolve once again.

Gallantmon crimson superior King Mode.

He emitted bright gold light. With double sword in his right hand and the crown with the gold emblen of king around his arm, body, and forehead. Everyone who watched this was surprise. Then he saw Ruki was smiling beside him.

"What are you doing Ruki ?"

"Waking you up googlehead. Will you dedigivolve to Takato and Guilmon ?"

He nodded and started dedigivolve. Takato then said,"I am back Ruki. Do you mean what you said when i and guilmon unconsious ?"

Ruki blushed madly and nodded. Takato then pulled her arm to make another passionate kiss. He was happy that Ruki made choice with him. After around 10 minutes kissing, they broke the kiss and asked azulongmon to bring them down.

Azulongmon nodded and brought them down. They met their friends and their family happily. The other people also wanted to know who he was.

Azulongmon then made noise,"Please make sure you use your power wisely especially you Takato. Your power is the true digimon king's power. Ruki, you must keep your work. Remember, you have sworn to Takato. It's not like promise. You can break promise easily but vow is unbroken promise. I will not tell anybody about what you have said but you must keep him to control his power or bring destruction to both of the world. Ryo, you are not digimon king. Don't be stubborn. You only win in card game. So you can call yourself digimon card game king. Hirokazu, Kenta don't be stubborn to force digimon king title to Ryo. His power is useless when face enemies like that. All the people, thank you for your help. I will repair the avenue. Please use this power kindly. Sayonara " And with a bright light, the avenue which had broken before returned normal. Azulongmon disappeared from the view.

The director of digital card game company then announced that this year card game had to be terminated. "After witnessing some amazing, incredible and horrific fight, i announce that this year card game tournament finish. Like that digimon, Azulongmon has said before, The true digimon king is Takato Matsuda along with true digimon queen Ruki Nonaka. Let's celebrate this. For the participants who still stay in quarter final will get bonus rare card as complimentery from us. We are sorry for this. Thank you for your cooperation."

**Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the last chapter.

Chapter 3

Takehiro, Mie, Rumiko and Seiko then brought Takato and Ruki and their digimon back to Ruki's house. While the other tamers came home with their parents. The reporters wanted to interview about this but, Hypnos had taken control about it. To Trick the reporter, the tamers and their parents used van from hypnos to hypnos then using their own car on parking basement to go home.

**Nonaka Resident**

After successful fleeing from reporter, all of them took rest for a they wanted to discuss something.

Takehiro,"So.. will you tell me what happen and what vow that digimon told ?"

Takato,"For what happen, i think that, in the middle our waiting to another round in tournament, bad digimon attacked us. And that's digimon was very strong and brought army. I forced my digimon to be equal with them. But, i made mistake about their power. That's when i got knock out. And because of my desire to save everyone and my love towards somebody, i got the dream where i saw angels that will reactive the power which slept deep in my heart. That's when you see bright light. And after i was success to delete  
that digimon, somebody wants to take my mind because of that it will go berserk."

Ruki,"For vow... i said that i will be his girlfriend and his future wife. I could not think anything about this because it is under preassure. I admit that i have feeling for him. But i never thought that it will lead to this."

Rumiko,"EEHHHHHH... You promise to marry him ?"

Ruki,"Yeah mom."

Rumiko,"Today we must celebrate this. Ruki has finally gotten a boyfriend and maybe husband. Mom, can you cook something nice ? I will help"

Seiko,"Sure. I really hope that i will be able to see my grand daughter gets married and i can still see my great grand children."

Ruki blushed madly and sighed," Mom... Grandma... "

Mie,"Wow.. are you sure Takato ?"

Takato."Yeah mom. I care her, i love her. I need her to control my power too. Don't worry. We will not do something terrible until we are married."

Takehiro,"You have become big, son congrats. Mie, do you want us to eat in here or we cook something tonight ?"

Rumiko,"No no no. All of you will eat with us now. It's my treat."

Mie and Takehiro nodded and got up to help arrange and cooked in the kitchen.

Takato and Ruki then went up and sat toward the garden. Takato put his hand on Ruki shoulder. Ruki leaned her body to him.

Takato,"Sorry for what has hapened Ruki, i don't want it end like this. I love you my queenie." Ruki blushed and said,"I don't expect this too. I don't think your statement before your last technique was serious and that's real. At first, Kazu, Kenta forced Juri to confess to you but no reaction from the unconsious you. When i said that i will go. All of them were surprised. Especially Ryo. I knew that he had feeling for me but i don't have any feeling beside friend to him. And You have given sign that you love me, so before you went berserk, i had to admit my feeling by thinking all of your action towards me and renamon knew about this. Since the vow was made in front of Azulongmon and i also saw angel from our world."

Takato was surprised hearing this. He gently pulled Ruki to make another kiss on lips. Ruki suprised about this but, she returned the kiss and deepened the kiss. After around 10 minutes, they broke their kiss and heard from their parents to come in. They came in to find curry rice for 6 people. Ruki liked curry rice and said,"Thank you." Takato also said,"Thank you." After finishing eating, Takehiro talked to Mie,"So... let's go home right honey ?" Rumiko cut,"No, you will stay with us. Let's our children enjoy theirselves. You and Mie will stay in our spare room. It's okay Mie ?" Mie,"I think that we don't have choice right now. I am too exhauted from what has happened today. so i accept your offer."

Takehiro,"Alright, we will stay. Takato... stays with Ruki in her room okay ? Don't do anything stupid okay ?"

Takato,"Yes dad."

Ruki,"Don't worry about it, i doubt he will immediately fall sleep when he touches bedroom. We really exhauted from the sudden fight."

Takato,"Ruki, let's go. I am really tired from today battle. yaawwwnnn... nite dad, mom, Rumiko aunt, grandma Seiko"

Ruki,"Yeah... let's head to my room. Nite Mom, grandma, Takehiro uncle, Mie aunt"

The adult was still in living room, Takehiro inspected if the children had already entered the room or not. They wanted to discuss something important regarding this accident. And it's actually adult domain, since they were still teenager.

Takehiro,"I don't believe that Takato can go berserk..."

Mie,"Me too. But when i was pregnant Takato, I dreamed about him with crown and led the world."

Rumiko,"Heehhhh... I also don't believe that Ruki fell in love with him. I am afraid you know, Ruki has become cruel, icy to everybody that she doesn't want to get marry. It's started because of my stupid husband who only liked to drink alcohol and left us"

Takehiro," It's okay. I know that story. Takato had retell that story to me last time."

Rumiko,"T-Takato did ? From where ?"

Takehiro,"It seems that Takato had been successful penetrate Ruki's defense system to break her icy persona and Ruki told him that story."

Mie,"I don't know about this..."

Takehiro,"Of course, he would not tell you since you have liked to tease him about girl. Actually, he said to me that he saw Ruki first time in his dream. It's silly right ? And he searched her. That's the beginning for him to defrost Ruki."

Rumiko,"What ? He dreamed Ruki ? why she didn't tell me about it ?"

Seiko,"I have already known about this. i overheard their conversation but i don't think it's important. Rumiko, you have left several times because of that she didn't want to tell."

Takehiro,"May be later we will discuss about this."

After that, they talked a lot about anything regards their children. After around 2 hours they had chatted, they slept.

Meanwhile, in Ruki's room (2 hours later)

Takato had not slept yet. He thought a lot for what happened today. Ruki suddenly woke up and saw takato and said,"What are you doing ? It's midnight."

Takato,"I know Ruki, i just didn't believe what has happened today. It seemed that only you can save me from berserk in that mode. Actually, my hormone has increased alot after that fight. Because of that i need some think to calm it down." Ruki then saw his pant showed that his manhood stood up. Ruki blushed and said quitely,"What are you thinking Takato ? This is midnight. Or because your dream for sleeping besides me come true ?" Takato said,"Not likes that. I really love you Ruki. But, i don't think my hormone will increase this lots. I want to do something to cool down, but..." Ruki cut and said,"You want to ..." Takato cut and said,"Not likes that, i am not that kind of person. Actually i want to do it with you but i remember our age still too young if something happen..." Ruki blushed and said,"Y-you want to have sex with me now ?" Takato,"If you don't reject, i will be happy." Ruki said,"Okay but i will need something so that i am not shout loudly."

_**Lemon parts start. SKip if you dislike**_

Takato touched and played Ruki's breast. Ruki moaned, then Takato leaned his head to whisper Ruki to not too loud. "Okay."said Ruki.  
Then Takato started unbutton her pajamas and removed her pants.

Takato saw Ruki only with panties and said,"You are beautiful Ruki. I am very gratefull that you have chosen to fall to me. I am happy."  
Then he unbuttoned his pajamas. only leaving some underwear. He approached Ruki and started some roleplay.  
Ruki moaned a little bit loud when Takato was playing her private area.

"I am ready Takato"

"are you sure ?"

"yeah." and Takato started ripping all our underwear clotches. i saw his manhood erected and he could see mine.

_'good bye my virginity, i give to my precious one'_ Ruki thought

Then, Takato put and thrusted his mandhood to my womanhood and broke my hymen. Takato saw a little blood comes out from her womanhood and he thought,'I am first. My dream girl gives me her virginity to me. i am happy.'

Takato went with slow slow pace at first but soon began to speed up.  
Ruki couldn't help but pinched one of her nipples as Takato thrusted into her. He thrusted harder to ruki. And Ruki folded her legs behind his lower back, forcing him to release inside her. Her hand folded around his neck and Ruki said,"Cum inside me Takato. Don't worry about pregnant. I Have prepared for this."

"R-Ruki! i-i'm gonna cum!"Takato groaned out, while thrusting Ruki harder.

"M-me too!" Ruki groaned as her inner walls tighten up. He roared as he released his seed inside her womb, while she held her sound and she poured her juice all over his cock. They panted as he pull out his manhood from her. She rolled to see him and smiled.

_**Lemon parts over**_

They shared one last kiss before they went to shower to wash something sticky and put back again their cloth. Then they inspected to see if there was some fluid that would make them get angry from their parents. After they had believed that they cleaned up, they hugged each other and went sleep.

The next day, they were still in holiday. (the accident happened in saturday, so the next day was sunday.) Takato's parents didn't want to disturb him, so they went home at 5 a.m to open bakery. Seiko knew about this and she told that it's okay, i know that you need more money to arrange if something will be happened. They nodded to Seiko and drove back to their bakery to start making bread.

Takato and Ruki woke up some times later. Then Takato knew that their parents had left him. He didn't surprise about this because he knew that if they didn't open the bakery, there were no income for him and his family.

Rumiko told,"If it's okay with You Ruki, i need to go to photoshot. May be later at night i can accompany you again."

Ruki said,"I know, it's okay."

Takato,"so... what are we do now ?"

Ruki,"Maybe... we will continue what we have done and we have become couple... and until we reach adult age to get married."

Takato,"That's true... aishiteru Ruki."

Ruki,"Aishiteru."

After saying that they shared their kiss passionly

end

So this is the end. will there any sequel ? maybe. :D


End file.
